To LOVE-Ru - Rito's injury and Yui's feelings
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito get's injured after protecting Yui. What's going to happen and will Yui tell that she has feelings for him? A fic for all Rito/Yui shippers.:)


It was a dark monday night and Yui was walking home from grocery shopping and when she reached the park she decided to take a shortcut from there. When Yui was walking in the park, suddenly a mugger appeared from bushes and told her to give him her money. Yui refeused so the mugger took a club to hit her. When Yui closed her eyes when the mugger was about to hit her, but for some reason it didn't hit her. When Yui opened her eyes she noticed Rito in front of her who had taken the hit for her. "Guh. A-Are you alright Kotegawa?" Asked Rito in pain. "Y-Y-Yes." Said Yui with a scared tone. "Guh. That's g-good to hear." Said Rito still in pain but ignored it and turned around to face to guy. When Rito had turned around Yui noticed that Rito's left side of his shirt was red. "R-Rito's b-bleeding." Said Yui in her mind after looking at it.  
When Rito had chased the thief away she turned around. "I-I'm glad your ok Kotegawa." Said Rito before fainting from bloodloss. "Yuuki-kun! Yuuki-kun!" Shouted Yui frightened after seeing Rito collapsing. "T-T-That's right! An ambulance!" Said Yui after remembering that. Yui then takes her phone and calls an ambulance and they soon arrive. After that Yui levaves the park while being concerned about Rito.

(The next day)

When Yui got to school the next day and went to class she heard Lala and Sairenji talking about Rito and then Risa with Mio joins the conversation. "What are you two talking about?" Asked Risa curiously. "Rito didn't come home last night when he went to help his father." Answered Lala while being worried about Rito. "Did you do something again to get him upset, Lala?" Asked Maya. "No, not that i remember doing something to him." Answered Lala. Yui then wasn't able to keep her mouth shut. "Y-Yuuki-kun is in a hospital." Said Yui sadly. "WHAT?!" Said everyone surprised of her claim. "Whaat's going on everyone?" Asked Momo and Nana when they got there. "Kotegawa says that Rito's at a hospital." Answered Lala while tearing up. "WHAT?!" Shouted the two. "Alright Kotegawa. Can you explain what happened?" Offered Barry who had calmed down a little. Yui then starts to explain about the events of yesterday evening. "So that happened. And what hospital was Rito taken?" Asks Barry. Yui then says the hospitals name. "Hey that's the hospital where Rito and Mikan were born." Says Lala. "How do you know that Lala?" Asks Maria who's surprised of Lala's knowledge. "Rito once were watching some old photos about himself and there were a picture where he had injured himself and he told me about that place." Explained Lala while remembering that time. "Oh ok." Answers Maria. Tearju then enters the classroom. "Huh? Principal Tearju. What are you doing here?" Asks everyone surprised. "Mr Honekawa isn't feeling well today so i'll be teaching you guy's today." Explained Tearju. Lala then rushes to her. "Huh? What's wrong Lala?" Asks Tearju surprised. "Please make this a day off." Offers Lala. "Huh? Why?" Asks Tearju confused. Everone then explains the situation to her and then she immediately rushes to her office to make anannouncement. After that they leave to the hospital.  
When they are on their way Yami suddenly stops everyone. "What's wrong Yami?" Asked Haruna. "I was thinking that we should go tell someone who's important to Yuuki Rito." Explained Yami. Everyone immeadiately knows who she means and they rush to Ayamidaichi Elementary School.  
Meanwhile in Ayamidaichi Elementary School Mikan is thinking something when her teacher comes to ask what's wrong. "I'm just thinking what happened to my brother. He didn't come home last night." Explains Mikan while being worried. Her teacher isn't able to say anything when Lala shows up. "Lala, what are you doing here?" Asks Mikan surprised. Lala explains the situation and asks her teacher if it's ok for her to leave. She let's her go and she immediately runs to the others. Luckily she took her backpack with her.  
When they reached the hospital they ask where Rito is and one ofthe nurses give them directions where to go. On the third floor they seek the correct room where Rito is and when they find it they head in. In the room is a nurse next to Rito who's sleeping. "How is he?" Asks Lala. "Oh you people must be his friends. No need to worry he'll recover sooner you know it. "*Whew* That's a relief." Says Yui who's relieved to hear the news. "What's this? Kotegawa's worried?" Says Risa. "Huh? Yes, why?" Says Yui. "Does that mean you have feelings for Rito?" Says Risa while having a seductive tone. "W-Wait i didn't say that." Says Kotegawa while stuttering a little. "Don't try to hide it." Says Risa. "Why should i have feelings for a shameless guy like him?" Says Yui. Hearing that makes Maya angry and decides to punch her and everyone get's surprised by it. "W-What was that for?" Asks Yui surprised. "Shameless? SHAMELESS?! DO YOU THINK IT SHAMELESS WHEN HE SAVED YOU FROM THAT GUY OR WHEN HE WANTED YOU BACK TO SCHOOL? OR THOSE TIMES WHEN HE HAD HELPED YOU IN OTHER THINGS?!" Shouts Maya while being angry. "N-No." Answers Yui. "THEN ACCEPT YOUR FELLINGS TOWARDS HIM YOU OVER SIZED TSUNDERE!" Shouts Maya. "Tsundere?" Says everyone surprised. "Yeah you know those people who says the opposite things about the person he or she loves." Explains Maya. "*Ahem* SERIOUSLY KOTEGAWA I'M GETTING SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARDS BOYS! EVERYONE ISN'T A PERVERT OR HEARTLESS IF YOU JUST GIVE THEM A CHANCE!" Explains Maya. Yui then mumbles something. "Huh? I didn't hear you!" Says Maya. "I know that Rito isn't that kind of person." Says Yui but this time that it's heard. "And now admit that you have feelings towards Rito and you love him." Says Maya. "W-What?" Says Yui while blushing. "You heard me! Say it." Commands Maya. Yui mumbles it. "I can't hear you." Says Maya while trying to hear it. While they are talking they don't notice that Rito had woken up but keeps his eyes shut. "No, no i still can't hear your confession towards Rito." Says Maya while having an annoying tone. "I LOVE YUUKI RITO!" Shouts Yui. "See it wasn't that hard." Says Maya while smiling. "Now everyone will try to annoy me." Says Yui while blushing. "*Ahem* You guys won't annoy Kotegawa or i'll use my fighting skills on you." Says Kirito. "Yui there's noting wrong to have feelings towards someone." Says Maria while smiling.  
They then look at Rito to see how he is and then leaves after seeing that he's doing ok. After they have left Rito opens his eyes and starts to sit on the bed. "Ow! So Kotegawa has feelings towards me." Says Rito to himself before he continues to lie on the bed again with a blush.


End file.
